EP-A-374 551 discloses coated substrates which are suitable for the production of fitments for automobile bodies. The coated substrates described in EP-A-374 551 consist of metal panels which are coated with at least one coat, or of composite materials whose surface layer consists of the coated metal panels.
The object of the present invention was to provide substrates coated with two or more layers, which, in relation to the coated substrates disclosed in EP-A-374 551, have improved properties, and in whose production only small quantities of solvents are emitted and simple quality monitoring is possible.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the provision of substrates coated with two or more coats, which are characterized in that they can be produced by
A laminating a plastics film having a thickness of from 2 to 500 .mu.m onto the surface of the substrate, PA1 B coating the surface of the plastics film which is applied by lamination, if desired, with a filler composition which is suitable for the coating of automobile bodies, PA1 C coating the surface of the plastics film applied by lamination or, respectively, the filler coat obtained after carrying out step B with at least one pigmented coat of is paint, PA1 D coating, if desired, the coat of paint obtained after carrying out step C with a transparent coating material, and PA1 E curing the coat or coats of paint applied to the surface of the plastics film which is applied by lamination. PA1 A a plastics film having a thickness of from 2 to 500 .mu.m is laminated onto the surface of a substrate, PA1 B the surface of the plastics film which is applied by lamination is coated, if desired, with a filler composition which is suitable for the coating of automobile bodies, PA1 C the surface of the plastics film applied by lamination or, respectively, the filler coat obtained after carrying out step B is coated with at least one pigmented coat of paint, PA1 D if desired, the coat of paint obtained after carrying out step C is coated with a transparent coating material, and PA1 E the coat or coats of paint applied to the surface of the plastics film which is applied by lamination are cured, it being possible for the curing of the filler coat applied in step B to be carried out prior to the coating with at least one pigmented coat of paint, and for the curing of the pigmented coat of paint applied in step C to be carried out prior to the coating with the transparent coating material.
The present invention also relates to a process for the production of substrates coated with two or more coats, which is characterized in that
The present invention also relates to the use of the substrates coated in accordance with the invention for the production of motor-vehicle bodies, preferably automobile bodies, and for the production of fitments for motor-vehicle bodies.